1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an eyeglass frame securement apparatus mainly for restricting components of the eyeglass frame having predetermined functional eyeglasses attached thereon such that the eyeglasses mounted thereon is ensured to be retained of a firm restriction and even after numerous repeated disassemblies and assemblies, the eyeglasses can still be firmly secured with directional restrictions.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are various types of eyeglass sets designed for various applications and usages, which mostly adapt the configuration of an eyeglass set having functional eyeglasses being replaceably attached onto an eyeglass frame as well as eyeglass temples or restraining band attached on two sides of the eyeglass frame in order to facilitate convenient an fast replacement thereof for users depending on their uses.
The present invention is mainly directed to an eyeglass frame with predetermined functional eyeglasses attached thereon, capable of applying upward and downward directional restrictions to the eyeglasses by ways of easy locking securement thereof and such that the restriction between the eyeglasses mounted onto the eyeglass frame and the eyeglass frame can be maintained. However, as such locking type of eyeglass securement would likely to lead to a greater gap between the eyeglass frame and the eyeglasses after a significant period of time of replacement of the eyeglasses, the eyeglasses would eventually become loose under a normal completion of locking securement thereon.